


april fool's: luten/tencas (lucas x ten)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chinese Translation Available, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, LuTen, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NCT 2018, NCT U, Oneshot, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, TenCas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Wong yukhei - Freeform, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, huang xuxi - Freeform, li yongqin, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lucas confesses to ten on april fool's. ten isn't sure if lucas is serious. as the clock strikes midnight while they call each other, ten decides.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 60





	april fool's: luten/tencas (lucas x ten)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first fanfic on ao3 so i hope y'all will enjoy it :D the story takes place on the 1st and 2nd day of april 2018, assuming that ten lived with the dreamies and lucas lived with nct u. lower case intended, mostly in lucas's pov.

“ten-hyung...”

“yes xuxi?”

“i have something to tell you.”

“what is it ah xuxi?”

“i think i like you.”

//

lucas paced around his room, carding his fingers through his hair. it was april fool’s day, and he'd decided to do something about the growing tension between him and ten. 

when lucas had met ten for the first time, he was absolutely blinded by ten’s beauty. his brain couldn’t comprehend that someone as attractive as ten chittaphon leechiayapornkul could exist. and yes, he memorised ten’s full name by heart just because. come to think of it, lucas realised that he had never really thought about his sexuality much in the nineteen years of his life. he had only dated one girl in highschool, but that was about it. 

lucas knew very well that many people shipped him with jungwoo because of their cute relationship, and he did adore jungwoo a lot but it was never really the same as his relationship with ten. they never had much opportunities to interact publicly, except for nct 2018 promotions as ten did not participate in nct u’s boss come back. it might’ve been a good thing though, because for all lucas knows, he was whipped. it felt like home whenever he was with ten, them being the only two members of nct with thai heritage.

just the other day, ten had invited lucas to eat with him after practice, like they always did. he had casually mentioned to ten how much he liked spending time with him, and ten was visibly flustered as he choked out a thank you after swallowing the food he was eating. lucas had smiled softly at the sight of a flustered ten, and ten’s heart had softened looking at lucas as well (after recovering from nearly choking on his food, of course).

it was 23:45 when lucas finally stopped pacing around his room and flopped onto his bed, before pressing “call” on his phone.

“hi hi~”

“hello~”

“how are you, xuxi? have you eaten yet?”

“i’m fine, ten and yeah i’ve eaten already. i had some chinese takeout with jungwoo after practice.” 

“with jungwoo ah? why didn’t you find hyung to eat with you~”

lucas paused for a second because he could literally imagine the cutest pout on ten’s face as he said that and his heart rate shot up more than it should have. 

“i thought ten-hyung would be busy at that time so i didn’t bother...i’m so sorry hyung, i’ll remember to call you next time, ok?”

“it’s ok xuxi, i was just joking...anyways uhm, are you free tomorrow? i was thinking we could go out to that coffee shop i’ve been wanting to go to. i think you’ll like it a lot.”

“sure hyung, i’m looking forward to tomorrow already.”

lucas checked the time and realised that it was 23:50 already. shit. he realised that he still hadn’t addressed what he wanted to in the first place.

lucas cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

“ten-hyung...”

“yes xuxi?”

“i have something to tell you.”

“what is it ah xuxi?”

“i think i like you.”

“oh...”

there was an awkward silence before ten cleared his throat.

“anyways, about that coffee shop we’re going to tomorrow. it’s pretty close to our dorm, so i was thinking we could go after we change at the dorm?”

ten felt like he was short of breath, so he tried to change the topic. he couldn’t believe that lucas had just said that he...liked him? ten wasn’t sure if lucas was actually serious. it was april fool’s. if lucas was actually serious, he wouldn’t confess on april fool’s...right? did lucas not have a thing for jungwoo? ten didn’t think that lucas would ever think of him as anything other than a really good friend and hyung. he had felt horrible for thinking of lucas in any other way, but then again he just couldn’t help that stupid smile and that stupid laugh.

“oh, uhm...yeah, sure hyung. whatever you want, hyung.”

lucas was devastated to say the least. did ten reject him? did he not? he thought that maybe confessing on april fool’s wouldn’t be that bad, if he got rejected he could just brush it off as a joke or something...he really didn’t think it through. maybe overthinking things is a good thing in some cases. he should try it out sometimes, he thought.

ten checked the time. it was 23:56. 4 more minutes till april 2nd. lucas sounded pretty serious when he had confessed (he still couldn’t believe it) but then again...lucas isn’t the type to not play pranks on someone as well so...oh my god. fuck it, ten thought. it’s not like he’ll die if he confesses back...hopefully. 

“hyung, uhm i think i have to go. it was nice calling yo ——”

“xuxi~don’t go please. stay with me. until midnight please?”

“oh, ok hyung. please go to sleep soon though.”

ten’s heart did a somersault. damn it.

ten checked the time again. it was 23:59.

“xuxi ah~”

“yes hyung?”

00:00.

“i think i like you too.”

“oh...for real?”

“yes xuxi, for real.”

“oh my god, i thought you rejected me, i was —— oh my god ten-hyung, i...”

“i’m so sorry, xuxi, i was just really, really unsure about confessing because i didn’t know whether or not you were serious, i thought you had a thing for jungwoo, and it was april fool’s today for god’s sake. what were you thinking, xuxi ah? i was so scared that you were just playing a prank on me and i really —— come on now, how dumb are you?”

“i'm, uhm, so sorry ten hyung. i don’t know what i was thinking when i confessed, i just wanted to do something about the, the tension between us and all that, and...whatever, i’m just really uhm, happy that you like me too and all that, yeah uhm. yeah.” 

“about tomorrow, xuxi. wear something nice, it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this one shot! kudos and comments would be appreciated :) if there are any specific scenarios you would want me to write for any of the ships i write for (in my bio), feel free to comment on this one shot. y'all can also freak out about luten with me on my instagram @wefcundnewrcmantics HAHAHA


End file.
